1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, a communication method and an encrypting method thereof, and for example, to an electronic device which reduces the consumption of resources by applying at least two encryption algorithms that have different computation/security levels, a communication method and an encrypting method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In network communication, network security is important. A flow of information that can be acquired without any restriction regarding time and place is always exposed to a danger of extortion by a third party.
Meanwhile, quickly expanded communication technology such as IoT technology deeply came into private parts of individuals' lives and such technology provides much convenience and comfortable life styles.
According to some purposes, communication devices used in the IoT can perform wireless communication, be power-supplied by using batteries and be produced in small sizes to ensure a convenient installation, use convenience and portability.
However, these communication devices have limited resources such as limits on processor's performance and power.
An existing resource-poor device including limited resources does not encrypt data or encrypts data with an encryption algorithm when exchanging information with another device. Encrypting information for security is a big burden to a device that has few resources.